The instant invention relates to water metering equipment. More particularly, the instant invention relates to water metering equipment wherein a meter is attached to a fire hydrant in order to measure the amount of water dispensed through the hydrant to a particular customer.
Many populated geographical areas are served by public water systems wherein companies, commissions or water departments dispense water to the population through a network of water mains. This network of mains frequently includes fire hydrants which can be used to dispense water not only for fire fighting purposes, but also for other uses such as providing water to construction sites. Supplying water is a relatively expensive undertaking and users are generally billed by the supplier for the amount of water consumed. When water is dispensed from a fire hydrant to a user, such as a construction company, a general practice is to provide the user with a meter which records the amount of water dispensed to the customer from the fire hydrant.
A fire hydrant dispenses relatively large volumes of water at relatively high velocities. Accordingly, the meter loaned to customers is relatively large and heavy. Standard practice is to cantilever the meter from the hydrant by coupling the meter to the hydrant with a threaded collar. A hose, generally having the diameter of a fire hose, is then connected to the free end of the meter. Flow through the hose is controlled by a valve, usually integral with the meter, positioned between the meter and hose. In accordance with the standard practice, the only structure supporting the meter is the threaded collar and perhaps abutment between the inlet end of the meter and the outlet of the fire hydrant. In that the meter is relatively heavy, its weight being increased by both the valve and the heavy fire hose attached to the other end of the meter, considerable stress is placed on the coupling. If the coupling is not snugly fastened or if the hose or meter are struck by a massive object such as a bulldozer or truck, there is a substantial likelihood that the coupling may fracture or otherwise disconnect from the fire hydrant, propelling the heavy meter away from the fire hydrant at high velocity due to the energy imparted thereto by pressurized water in the hydrant. This of course creates a safety hazard as well as resulting in considerable inconvenience due to massive amounts of water being dumped on the site and due to possible damage to the meter itself. The prior art offers no solution to this particular problem.